superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Abominable (2019 film) Credits
Full credits for Abominable (2019). Logos Opening Abominable Closing Written and Directed by Jill Culton Co-Director Todd Wilderman Produced by Suzanne Buirgy, p.g.a. Producer Peilin Chou Co-Producer Rebecca Huntley Executive Producer Tim Johnson Executive Producer Frank Zhu Executive Producer Li Ruigang Co-Production Liaison Crystal Xia Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams Chloe Bennet Tenzing Norgay Trainor Albert Tsai Eddie Izzard Sarah Paulson and Tsai Chin Edited by Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland, ACE Head of Story Ennio Torresan, Jr. Production Designer Max Boas Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Edwards Head of Character Animation John Hill Head of Layout Robert Crawford Art Director Paul Duncan Character Designer Andre Medina Production Manager Heather Lanza Animation Supervisors Ludovic Bouancheau Hans Dastrup Anthony Hodgson Kristof Serrand David Weatherly Head of Lighting Michael Necci Lighting Supervisors Max Bruce Shaun Collaco Sondra Verlander Liang-Yuan Wang Digital Supervisor Munira Moiz Tayabji Supervising Technical Director Jennifer J. Pan Modeling Supervisor Jeff Hayes Surfacing Supervisor Lisa Slates Connors Character Rigging Supervisor Sandy Kao Character Effects Supervisor Damon Riesberg Crowds Supervisor James Thornton Head of Effects Jeff Budsberg Effects Supervisors Amaury Aubel James Jackson Digimatte Supervisor Danny Janevski Final Layout Supervisor David Patrick Valera Supervising Sound Editor & Designers Ethan Van der Ryn Erik Aadahl, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Mixer Myron Nettinga Stereography Garen Calac Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Casting by Christi Soper Hilt, CSA DreamWorks Animation and Pearl Studio Present In association with Shanghai Zhong Ming Yo Ying Film, Television, Culture and Media Co., Ltd. Crawl Art Additional Screenplay Material by Irena Brognull Will Davies Audrey Wells Consulting Director Shu Huan Chinese Adaptation by Ding Ding • Bao Ou Cast Additional Voices Chief Planner Cindy Zhou Mandarin Adaptation Executives Justinian Huang • Hank Abbott • Lul Lai Planners Chris Li • Fresh Zhang • Rachel Zhao Mandarin Script Adaptation Advisers Johnny Tian Phaedra Tian Hu Xiaoxian Liu Yecheng Lu Jia Story DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Jeff Kaye Story Artists Catherine Rader Aurry Tan Gary Graham John Puglisi Matt Flynn Nelson Yokota Daniel Tal Leo Matsuda Andrew Erekson Louie del Carmen Sharon Bridgeman Lukic Aki Lee, Anthony Zierhut Production Coordinator Shayana Cohen Editorial DreamWorks Animation Art Department DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Danielle Duran Visual Development Artists Christopher Brock Celine Da Hyeu Kim Floriane Marchix Peter Maynez Sébastien Piquet Rachel Tiep-Daniels Vy Trinh Jasmine Truong End Titles / 2D Compositing Artist Richard Ramazinski Art Department Pearl Studio Visual Development Artists Jane Li Zexin Qiu Elle Shi Qi Zhuang Additional Visual Development Artists Alejandro Diaz Yuan Tian Rui Wang Song Yusen Production Support Cao Jue Production Coordinator Rachel Shu Character Rigging DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Isabelle Feintrenie Character Rigging Leads Peter Farson Tom Molet Dick Walsh Jeff Woo Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Production Coordinator Tarsus Jackson Modeling DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Isabelle Feintrenie Modelers Minyu Chang Juan Pablo Chen Catherin Cubillan Charles C. Ellison Jaewon Lee Jonathan Lin Abraham Meneu Oset Graham Oyoung Modeling Pearl Studio Modeler Aaron Fang Surfacing DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Isabelle Feintrenie Surfacers Jeannie Yip Cho Woojin Choi Betsy Asher Hall Brandi Johnson Ben Lippert Jeff Nichols Kirti Pillai Sondra Verlander John Wake Gentaro Yamamoto Production Coordinators Shuo Feng • Tarsus Jackson Surfacing Pearl Studio Surfacer Zhuang Ran Layout DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Marina Soto Echaniz Rough Layout Lead Michael Comfort Rough Layout Artists David Bohorquez Theophile Bondoux Gregory Breitzman Scott Cullen Juan Gonzalez Todd Jansen Scott McGinley Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne John Pettingill Victor Robert Pamela B. Stefan John Velasquez Brian Ward Jason Wesche Final Layout Artists Jc Alvarez Stuart Campbell Ellen Harris Brian Riley Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Production Coordinator Richard Hanjoon Kim Animation DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Ussery Character Lead Animators Guillermo Careaga Marco Regina Dan Wagner Animators Nedy Acet Luiza Alaniz Lurent Caneiro Joseph Chong Albert Colomer David Couchariere Patrick Danaher Bill Diaz Adam Dotson Daniel Edwards Raffaella Filipponi Jorge Garcia Benjamin Girmann Patrick Giusiano Ravi Kamble Govind Antony Gray Thomas Grummt Laura H. Han Andrew Harkins Joseph Holmark Martin P. Hopkins Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Marek Kochout Philippe Le Brun Garrett Lewis Sean Mack Fredrik Nilsson Ryan Page Olga Parshina Yung Pham Tyler Phillips Robyne Powell William Salazar Henry Sanchez Alex Ferreira Siomes Harrison Smith Dane Stogner Liron Topaz Richard Van As Kelly Vawter Ryan Vicik Greg Whittaker Sebastien Wojda John Wong Animation Pearl Studio Animators Kurt Wang • Yang Yang Character Effects DreamWorks Animation Character Effects Artists Daniel Arata Corey C. Bolwyn Ted Boyke Matt Brown Katy Callaway Kent Chan Brian Crawford John Dowell Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Rob House Rose Ibiama Joshua Labrot Matthew Leishman Jose Lopez Christopher Michael Lennon Montejo Alexander Paz Amy Shimano Rembuskos Steve Rembuskos Mathias Rodriguez Max Rodriguez Pradipto Sengupta Kelly Shay Andrew Silvestri William Sokoloski Joseph Spadaro Kemer Stevenson Jennifer T. Vanmeter Angela Wang Ron Williams Hin D'Lun Wong Jacob Zimmer Character Effects Technical Supervisor Arun Somasundaram Character Effects Technical Lead Kurt Phillips Character Effects Development Lead Christopher De St. Jeor Crowds DreamWorks Animation Digimatte DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Danielle Duran Digital Artists Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Production Coordinator Eric Kim Effects DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Polina Alexandrovana Pavlovsky Effects Leads Domin Lee Michael Losure Alex Timchenko Effects Artists Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali John Cassella Derek Cheung Wes Chilton Kent Estep Stuart D. Gordon Emily Harris Matthew Head Shyh-Chyuan Huang Jim Koonce John Kosnik Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Jason Mayer Anthony Meyers Mark Newport Christian Olan-Geddes Kiem Ching Ong John Patton Blair Pierpont Doug Rizeakos Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Andrew Wheeler Masahito Yoshioka Production Assistant Emily Cirillo Lighting DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Michael Lynn Lead Lighters Arzan Bagli Ariel Chisholm Jonathan Ciscon Shane Glading Udai Haraguchi C. Jin Im John J. Lee David Lewis Lyndon Li Matt Linder Jake Nichols Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osmau Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Lighters Allison Brooke Beane Amanda Fujita Justin Holt Kevin Iching Hong Lok Ming Hwa Jeffrey Kasunic Kelly Koay Ryan Lang Bryan J. Locantore Marc Machuca Brett McConnell Jose Guinea Montalvo Hajime Nahamura Esther Parobek R.J. Peña Shane Sternstein Fatema Tarzi Emily Wimer Production Coordinators Shuo Feng Miranda Granger Krystal Montoya Jillian Brooke Roberts Production Assistants Jess Escamillas • Ricky Robinson Lighting Pearl Studio Lighter Huang Qianqi Technical Direction and Development DreamWorks Animation Lead Technical Director Michael Kevin Murray Specialist Developers Michael Amorozo Sakashi Verma Brian Walters Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj Travis Chen Adam Chrystie Benjamin Demann Jason Dengler Lok Ming Hwa Amy Sun Kwa Margaret E.C. Rigotti Doug Rizeakos Isabella Victoria Rovira S. Thaddeus Wassynger Tyler White Additional Technical Directors Matias Codesal Stuart Michael Dobbs Lisa Curtis Saunders Technical Direction and Development Pearl Studio Technical Directors Satish Goda • Jerry Ma Image Finaling DreamWorks Animation Image Finaling Artists Emily Abele Michael James Baula Charles Cohen Reyan J. Delaney Jessica Grimshaw Jorge Heredira Damon Martinez Tyler Old Nathaniel Rodriguez Dawn Gates Wells Production Coordinator Lea Antonette Lorenzo Irlanda Color Finish DreamWorks Animation Production DreamWorks Animation Production Development Support Pearl Studio Artistic Management Bob Mercier • Sabrina Riegel Production Management Tony Matthews Lu Qiong Blander Zhang Ben Xu Zhang Jing Clare Zhang Valerie Qian Tiffany Yang Rigging Edwin Ng Lai Fu Yu Cui Jing Deng Zheng Gang Yang Meng Jing Evan Jacobson Zhou Jun Ze Vivian Chow Zhang Bo Modeling Myles Asseter Chu Xiaoxu Lin Han Denny Jiang Wang Xinyu Yuan Ziyue Xie Haitian Johnny Xiao Cao Qi Zeng Dan Surfacing Jeong Won Cho Feng Ge Liang Dong Mia Lu Bao Jiang Ping Wang Kang Zhang Ying Chen Yu Zhen Zhang Chao Jun Effects Huang Peizhi Will Jin Ma Kaoyang Rocken Qin Wang Likai Dominic Zhu Zuo Xing Julien Depredurand Leon Lin Yao Jia Shi Ming Zhou Linbin Zhang Peng Crowds Li Bolun Miles Guo Raina Wu Reborn Kang Production Prep Lin Lingjun Animation Olivier Staphylas Chung Chan Patrick Pujalte-A Alex Li Lighting Ni Weiwei Wang Zongjie Li Jun Jack Chen Xu Chong Compositing Paolo Gnoni Character Effects Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Technical Directors Dominic Drane Wang Bin Liao Hailin Chen Guang Victor Qin Chen Xin Sylvie Chen Gui Chengdong Matte Painting Timothy Clark Custom Animation DreamWorks Animation Post Production DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Animation Sound ADR Loop Group Vic Chao Alexandre Chen David Jordan Chen Fernando Chien Ewan Chung Trevor Devall Karen Huie Jason Ko Jason Taku Leung Robert G. Chiu Christine Lin Lydia Look Kym Miller Jon Olson Elizabeth Pan Violet Grace Schaffer Reuben Uy Jessika Yan Viviann Yee Gwendolyn Yeo Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation and NBCUniversal Studiopost Music Pearl Studio Management Chief Executive Officer Frank Zhu Vice President of Operations Cindy Zhou Head of Development Justinian Huang Head of Ancillary Business Fresh Zhang Human Resources Director Faye Ye Senior IT Manager Sinux Shen Pre-Production Manager Hank Abbott Chief Creative Officer Pelin Chou Head of Studio Dagan Potter Film Marketing Director Chris Li General Counsel Crystal Xia Associate Finance Director Amy Zhang Senior Manager, Corporate Communications & Social Media Rachel Zhao Pearl Studio Operations Digital Operations James Xiao Rachel Huang Boyuan Chen Jiliang Zhou Joaquim Pecheur Legal & Compliance Alex Chen • Quinchen Wang • Vicky Yu Ancillary Business Roy Zhang David Zhou Fred Yang Fanesa Liu Tessa Gong Iris She Creative Development William Goldberg Lulu Zho Edouard Fan Lulu Lai He Chuan Jaqueline Huang Susan Xu Jamie Lai Lynne Lin Finance Yama Zou Carol Wu Kathy Li Penny Zhu Queenie Wang Sammi Zhou Human Resources & Administration Leah Zhao Tracey Huang Grace Yang Sophia Shi Tracy Hong Jaletta Kalman Corporate Communications & Social Media Fan Xi • Garden Hua Film Marketing Mors Yang Vicky Wang Landy Zhao Special Thanks Raman Hui Thomas Hui Catherine Ying Steve Elzer Jiaming Wu Li Xie Si Wu Peter Li Yuanshen Hu Nan Zhou DreamWorks Animation Studio Management President, DreamWorks Animation Margie Cohn Chief Creative Officer Kristin Lowe Senior Vice President, Artistic Management Darci Zalvin Head of Character Technologies Rob O'Neill Director of Artistic Management Robyn Mesher Development Executive Chris Kuser Head of Production Pipeline Dan Golembeski Head of Global Production Jill Hopper Desmarchelier Production Executive Tina Tseng Duke Head of Production Technology Markus Kurtz Workflow Directors Fredrik Nilsson • Rob Vogt Studio Department Managers Morenike Dosu-Rotherham Rene Harnois Jr. Clint W. Heidorn Angela Lepito Studio Associate Department Manager Marie Lanza Studio Department Coordinators Iene Geller • Martina Lopez Lyvia A. Martinez Associate Production Executives April Lawrence • Mary Quinn Senior Manager Production Analytics Candice Fung Production Pipeline Principal Engineer Ben George Production Supervisor Rich Ethan Austin Lee Pipeline Leads Charles Adams • Sreenivasa Aneesha Pydi Pipeline Engineers Alan Blevins Brett Joaquim Bronson Kwesi Davis Sean Fennell David Illes Chethna Kabeerdoss Joseph M. Lohmar Ilia Lyons Eric Scheidemantle User Experience Ethan Kefauver • Seehyun Kim Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Anthony Tyler Supervising Technical Director Noé Martínez Ibarra Technical Project Manager Heather Moore Lead and Specialist Developers Christian Barrett Stuart Dobbs Chris Edwards Ian Henckel Bernard Lebel Eric Morse Sean Wallitsch Production Technology Development Motohisa Adachi Jean-Paul Cardier Christian Dugenio Thomas S. Ellsworth Kolja Erman Stephen Garver Topher Hughes William Ho Gyedo Jeon Chris Kotschwar Jacob K. Melvin Ryan Moran Noeli Murrietta Benjamin Pease Ryan Reede Allen Rose John Russell Soumitra Saxena Character Technology Character Technology Development Supervisor Arthur Gregory Character Technology Leads Terran Boylan • Megha Davalath • Ted Forgave Character Development David Drell • Adán Peña • Jeff Woo Project Coordinator John Parsons • Brian Hong Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Research and Development President, Research & Development William J. Ballew Directors Paul Carmen Dilorenzo Gregory S. Heflin Mark Jackels Robert Knaack Abby Thompson Managers Suelika J. Chial Sarah Counnas Gregory Elshoff Randy Packer Mackenzie Thompson David Tonnesen Andrew van Pernis Brent Villalobos Luis E. Villanueva Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Jonathan Egstad Barry Fowler Brian J. Green Toshi Kato Doug Sherman Rob Wilson Technical Leads Michael Babcock David Gardner Matthew C. Gong Jonathan Lanz Jin Leuper Matthew Low Brett Schlank Layout Engineers Ravi Jagannadhan • Quoc Tran Animation & Rigging Engineers Chad Ata Andrew D. Brown Stuart Bryson Zachary Carter Nhi Hua Casey Riva Yu-Hsin Chang Anson Chu Shenyao Ke Ben H. Kwa Kirk Lansman Jose Juan Medina Pia Miniati Barathy Rangarajan David Saelman Bryan Smith Marc A. Soriano Henry Steinbeck Chi-Wei Tseng Vitality Zavesov Rendered & Shading Engineers Scott Cegielski Mike Day Priyamvad Deshmukh Conrad Egan Keith Jeffrey Jeffrey Mahovsky Marianna H. Neubauer Bruce N. Tartagila Ron Woods CFX & FX Engineers Peter Cheng Peter Cucka Andre Pradhana Ibrahim Sani Kache Robert Tesdahl Matt Titus Kathleen Toth Lighting Engineers Alexander Gerveshi Ali Kouhzadi Niel Lopez Tony Lu Bill Spitzak Production Services Engineers Gina Y. Chen Matthew Davies Mantat Lam Michael Svihura Justin Wei-Kai Tang Media & Editorial Engineers Mike Becker Josh Burnell Joseph Dagg Jason Kankiewicz Configuration Management Engineers Jeffrey Bradley Margaret A. Decker Peter C. Miller Tom Staples Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Ryan Amundson Elizabeth Chaddock Danny Hendargo Collin Mehring Cheng-Jui Yu Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Mark M. Tokunaga Director Donald R. Hibbard Managers Dabby Gallo Hahn Mike Pace Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Jasten Wine Senior Principal Engineer Carol J. Shimabukuro Choy Supervisors Alain Anton Banas Jorge Gonzalez Carrie La Rese Hughes Julia Lopez Jamie J. Poulos Systems Operations Nicholas Abraham Andrew Armonatis Brian T. Bullard Paul A. Dinsmore Dailleson "Aisce" Ford Alan Franzenberg William Gray Eric Kirby Daniel Kordab Cheryl Laner James Lapsys Jordan Myers Alex Shandi Steven Siebe Jin Po Siu Philip Stefun Andrew Vanvoorhis Cory S. Walker Asset Management Eric Earl Dela Cruz Robert Guillen Michael Perry Vivian Rogers Luis Salas Digital Resources Austin Casale Liudas Cerniauskas Jessie George Gina Gilmartin Kayla Mouriz Joel Pollack Elkeer Pratt Jonathan Runkel Enrique Saldívar Roenyl Lesley Tisoy Audio Visual Engineering Mauricio "Marty" Brenes Michael S. Coronado Keith Hernandez Jemson Montefalcon Wen-Po Bobby Lee Platform Services & Infrastructure Vice President, Platform Services & Infrastructure Justin G. Decker Directors Scott Chapin Richard F. Rubio Ali Zaidi Managers Balaji Alahari Ahmad M. Alkilani Sharis Arakelian Robert Bell Heig Gregorian Keith McKay M. Umair Mufti Big Data & Analysis Dennis Duong Venkata Sai Gopi Krishna Hari Michael Jules David Khudaverdyan Data Services Naveen Kumar Eppa Mark Lelles Rajeshh Raghavan Devendra Shah Ara Zarifian Platform Engineering Sean Chen Timothy Go Anes Khalifa Hadrez Mark Magaling Jonathan Muralles Zicheng Wang Systems Engineering Michael K. Bassler Victor H. Guest Evan C. McAnulty Raffi Parikian Sean D. Sellers Briab Urrutia Rogelio Yañez Storage and Data Center Engineering Christopher Cassano Jimmy Castaneda David Liebling Rezk Hakim Mekhael John Savage Kannah Subburayan Network Engineering Glenn Lamb • Raul Rodriguez Project Management Lauren L. Bond • Glenn A. Kelly Advanced Creative Technology Vice President, Bus Ops, Strategy & Emerging Technology Christina Lee Storm Motion Capture Technology Jesse Bayliss Demian Gordon Andrew Hanson Elvin Korkuti Kristine Middlemiss Ashwin Nagavelli Lara Sumera Samms Sarah Scialli Roberto Smith Strategic Alliances Manager Brent Christo Supervisors Nathalie Gallegos • Jordan Wray Technology Management Technology Coordinators Aaron Borroa Nuria Blanco Meg Brown Gary Cozine Chris de Zorzi Administrative Assistants Kathleen Mackenzie-Graham Jennifer McGourty Linda Catherine Powers Martha P. Sanchez-Quinonez Hope Marie Scanlan Natalie Stone DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Pearl Studio's Preferred Technology Provider DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers DreamWorks Animation Operations Administration Stephanie Anderson Kevin Engle Gina M. Garcia Julia Hart Sam Hinton Julie Sherwood Mary Walsh Business and Legal Affairs Adrian Anderson Timothy R. Collins, Jr. Marcia De la Lastra Stepanie Pantetti Daniel Gibbons Richard Hamner, Jr. Karen Harrison Kristina Hill Karina Kaidbey Robbin Kelley Jessica Leggewie Rachelle Little Duke Marine Joshua Meyer Kirsten Milliken Loretta Minjarez-Kraft Adrienne Moss Adria Munnerlyn Zamye Rivera Gia Russo Brad Stocking Yusef Sutton Facilities and Shared Services Lisa Bradley Andy Canales Jose Carrasco Craig Cochran Liz Eritano Anthony Fabrizio Jorge Hernandez Stacy Hibbard Ken Romero Brenda Taylor David Thomas Elijah Thomas Eduardo Velarde Bubba Wilson Finance, Accounting and Operations Kelly Betz Jonathan Boff Kristine Borchard Jennifer Gaims Maritza Huezo Greig Hutchison Serrana Iyer Nancy Tom Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Rabia Abedin Ashley Brinsfeld Rachael Campanella Jennifer Caruso Alane Chang Conti J.C. Cornwell Catherine Farrington Garcia Yadira Hernandez Nikita Huynh Hae Hwang Ryan Kuo-Atkinson Vanessa Ljungqvist Bryan McAdams Michelle Munoz-Martinez Hillary Murrell Don Stevenson III Gaby Tolentino Doeri Welch Gigi Tates Colette Zakarian Marketing, Public Relations and Custom Animation Stephen Barton David Bynder Liz Camp Alyssa Cardenas Lisa Caulfield Doug Cooper Asia Evans Michelle Goldman Michael Garcia Christina Hahni Chris Horton Angie Howard Amber Kenny Amy Krider Debbie Luner Courtenay Palaski Scott Seiffert Michael Vollman James Wood Kimberly Wood Shao Zhang Special Thanks Chris DeFaria Jim Gallagher Jerry Schmitz Terry Curtis Steve Hickner Jeff Snow Lori Forte Jennifer Howell Charlene Huang Toby Chu Randy Thom Abhijay Prakash Brandon C. Williams Paul Tzanetopoulos Dr. Stuart Sumida Bruce Normand ZooUniversity LLC Teddy Bear the Porcupine Devan Wang Songs "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "WHOOMP! (THERE IT IS)" Written by Stephen Gibson, Cecil Glenn "BEAUTIFUL LIFE (Version from the Motion Picture Abominable)" Written by Bleta Rexha, David Saint Fleur, Samuel James Zammarelli, Nicholas Black, Christopher Tempest Performed by Bebe Rexha Produced by David Saint Fleur Courtesy of Warner Records "DREAMS" Written by Philip Beaudreau, Andrew Bissell Performed by Philip Beaudreau Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. and Phil Beaudreau "FIX YOU (Version from the Motion Picture Abominable)" Written by Christopher Martin, Guy Berryman, Jonathan Buckland, Will Champion Performed by Coldplay Additional production by Stargate Choir performed by Sonia Jones Singers Strings & Choir arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams Courtesy of Parlophone Records Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Soundtrack Available from Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation Presented in association with Dentsu Inc. © 2019 Universal Studios and Shanghai Pearl Studio Film and Television Technology, Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. DreamWorks logo is a trademark of DreamWorks Animation LLC. Universal Studios and Shanghai Pearl Studio Film and Television Technology, Co., Ltd. are the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Pearl Studio Category:End Credits Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Movie credits Category:Universal Pictures